Fork me! Fork me hard!
by Targaryen Stark
Summary: Charlie has to pick Bella up from school. Will they manage to keep their hands of each other before they get home or will they succumb to their desire? If you have read my other stories, you'll probably know that they won't. Charlie x Bella... If you are below 18, you mustn't read this. Even if you do, don't tell anybody. JK, don't read if you are underage. Seriously. Don't.


You know that part in my other story where Bella reminisces about her and Charlie doing it when she was young and human? Well, this is one of those situations.

Like all of my other stories, this is gonna be a tasty, pure lemonade, no dilution whatsoever. This is gonna contain adult themes such as incest and exhibitionism.

Don't like, don't read.

And these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No disrespect, ma'am, but may I use your characters?. Pretty please...

Okay guys, she said it's fine, so go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

Charlie watched as the door of the high school burst open. The parking lot which was silent until then, was now filled with excited chatter and raucous laughter as students began to stream out of the main door. The skies which were nice and sunny for once and they probably had planned to go the beach. The students were all wearing slightly thinner, more summer appropriate clothes, which he had to admit looked way better than their usual jackets and rain coats.

He smiled when he saw Bella came out with two of her friends.

Bella had a way of dressing up and carrying herself in a way that was both decent and sensuous at the same time. She was wearing a white sleeveless top which hugged her body at all the right places without making her look slutty. Her skirt came up to just above her thighs. Charlie had a thing for legs and he wanted nothing more than to run his hand under her skirt and caress her soft silky thighs.

Bella was laughing at something her friend Angela had said. He was looking at her with fondness in his eyes when suddenly she slipped and almost fell in a puddle of water. Her friend helped her just in time.

A huge guy standing beside a red sports car roared with laughter. Bella blushed and scowled at him. Charlie knew that under all her blushes and her shy nature, there was a naughty and confident girl who came out during the night, or to be more specific, in the bed.

The guy who laughed at her was probably Emmet, Charlie surmised. Bella had told Charlie about him. He was the brother of the guy she had a crush on. Emmet said something to her, to which she retorted something in mock anger. Emmet laughed again and Charlie smiled at the friendly banter. Bella and her friends started walking away when the clouds darkened and it began to drizzle.

Charlie sighed. Fucking Forks, the town that's never dry.

He heard angry and disappointed shouts from the students. Bella, Jessica and Angela began to shriek as it began to rain heavily. Bella signaled to her friends to carry on. Charlie was about to reach for the horn to signal Bella to come over when he stopped. He wanted to see what Bella looked like wet. Her truck was at the mechanic and she had called Charlie to pick her up. She started to scan for his cruiser among the other cars but didn't seem to spot it.

Charlie grinned as he watched her getting soaked, her white top was now almost transparent and sticking to her breasts. Bella seemed to realize it at the same time and she used her bag to cover her front. She tried to run for cover when Charlie decided to stop messing with her and used the cruiser siren. Bella stopped in her tracks almost skidding again and ran over to the direction of the sound. Charlie noticed that her breasts jiggled a lot when she ran.

She reached the cruiser and yanked the door open and seated herself, letting out a sigh of relief. 'Where were you? I had called you, didn't I?', Bella complained while shaking her head and spraying water all over him. ' I was here fifteen minutes before you got out', Charlie said.

' Then why didn't you lemme know? I was getting soaked out there'

' Ya, i know. I was watching you get soaked. You look hot by the way,' Charlie said, grinning. ' Perv. Is this why you came early? To look at girls? As a police officer, you should know better than to spy on little girls,' Bella said, accusingly.

'Girl,' he corrected. 'And, there's nothing little about you', he said, looking at her front, where her top was stuck to the distinct outline of her luscious breasts. Her hard nipples were poking out due to the cold.

' You should be ashamed of yourself. Watching you daughter suffer while you enjoy.'

' I am sorry. I heard none of that,' Charlie said still staring at Bella's tits.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at her father's fascination with her boobs. 'If you are after these, you are just going to have to wait until we get home,'Bella said, teasingly pulling at her nipples through the top. 'You have to stop teasing me or I might just fuck you right here,' Charlie said in a husky voice, adjusting his pants to provide more room for his slowly hardening cock.

'As much as I would like that, this is my school and I cannot go about fucking my father here and there in the premises.' 'I love it when you talk dirty, love,' Charlie said as rain began to patter heavily on the roof of his car. 'You know, in this kind of weather, a man only wants two things - A cold beer and a hot woman.'

'Well, you have got one right here,' Bella said, leaning across the console to press fully against him, her breasts pressing against his arm. She looked around the parking lot and when she didn't spot anybody, gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She slid her hand up the leg of his trousers, finding just what she had been looking for - his stiff member, becoming harder at her touch.

'I've been thinking about you fucking me in the kitchen yesterday during class. I wanted to pleasure myself right there. I'm so horny right now.' 'Well, I can relate to that,' he drew his breath his breath as she massaged him, making delicious friction with her hands through his pants.

'I want to fuck you so badly. We need to get home quick,' Charlie said, staring the engine and making his way through the gates of her school. Bella could feel his cock throbbing against her hand, demanding attention. She couldn't resist and slowly began to unzip him. She felt his whole body stiffen when she slipped her hand down to grasp him.

'You feel so hard,' she said in a low voice, stroking him in a slow fashion, up and down. She leaned over the gear shift to take him into her mouth. 'Ahhhh Bella!' One hand moved in her hair as she swallowed his length, pushing her further down slowly, the other hand stayed on the wheel. 'God! Baby, I'm not sure if we should do this here.'

"I want you,"she insisted as his hand began to move over the front of her top, manipulating her breast through the material, pawing at the hard pebble of her nipple. She grabbed his hand, guiding it down between her legs where she wanted it most, quickly pulling her wet skirt up and panties aside. His intake of breath was audible when he felt her cunt under his fingers, pure wet heat, and humid as hell. His fingers were exploring her fleshy crease, her tongue making flat circles around the head of his cock. 'Oh god, Bells, your mouth is so good...'

She made an eager noise in her throat as she sucked him, using both her mouth and hand now.

'Put your fingers in me,' she begged, spreading her thighs wider for him. 'Finger my pussy. Fuck me.' He groaned and slid two fingers in, pumping his hand against her cunt. 'Mmmmm!' she responded around his cock, feeling the length of him swell as he thrust his fingers in deep. "Hard! Harder!"

He got even more rough, his hand driving, relentless, making her go crazy on his cock. She wanted to ride him so badly, but what they were doing was  
dangerous enough. The car was barreling along the highway, thundering underneath her as she sucked him, ardent and resolute, tasting his pre-cum and slaving for more.

'Oh fuck, Bells, baby, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come!' There was no way she was gonna stop now — the meaty onslaught of his cock in her mouth made her pussy beg for release. His fingers curled inside her, his hips vaulting upward, and she sucked him, tight-fisted, gulping, faster, more.

'Ahhhhhh!'

She moaned with satisfaction as he came in her mouth, flooding it with his cum. She swallowed all of it hungrily, wiggling over the console, trying to get even more of him. His cock grew with every fresh throb and she worked him with her fist, too, draining him dry.

'God,' he whispered as she sat up, licking her lips, tasting his cum,'That was...'

He let out a sigh which stopped halfway as he saw her put her hands under her shirt at the back and unclasp her bra. She took it off through the bottom of her sleeveless top and threw it on the backseat of the car. The wet material of her white top was now sticking to her breasts perfectly. Charlie eyed her hungrily as he saw the now transparent cloth left nothing to his imagination.

In fact, the way the wet cloth hung on her, the way it was covering her flesh, denying him the view and at the same time teasingly displaying the rounded mounds and pink, hard nipples made it even more erotic.

He looked at the road, checking for any oncoming vehicles quickly before looking back at her and gasped as he saw her put her legs on top of the dashboard. Her skirt fell back to her hips, revealing the smooth, sexy legs that he was craving for.

His gaze traveled down to see her wet pussy on display, her panties pushed aside. Bella dipped her fingers into her wet cunt and wet them with her juice before bringing it to her mouth and licking them clean. 'Hmmm, I love tasting myself,' she said, looking over at Charlie, smiling wickedly.

She reached for his hand, guiding it between her legs, sliding down to give him easier access. She saw him swallow, but his eyes were on the road as his fingers began to explore, making her moan when he nudged her clit. 'Common daddy! Make me come..' He made circles with his thumb on her clit, stealing glances at her as she played with her hard nipples. 'Jesus, Bella...'

'I can't concentrate,' he groaned, turning his gaze half-back to the highway. 'You're so fucking beautiful.'

'Don't stop,' she begged, rocking against his hand, biting her lip. "Oh Daddy, please, please, make me come.'

He sank his fingers into her, faster, harder, the wet sound of her pussy being fucked filling the car. She asked for more, more, and he fingered her, hammering her cunt until she wailed and careened against the seat, finally throwing her head back and howling as she came, knowing she was getting the upholstery soaked, saturating his hand with the sticky copious sap of her cunt. Her pussy clamped down again and again as she keened and twisted, completely at the mercy of her climax, lost in the pure pleasure of her orgasm.

'Holy Fuck,' she gasped, opening her eyes slowly to look at Charlie who was looking at her intently, enjoying the expressions and sounds she made when she came.

None of them had noticed a truck driving right next to them. Bella looked out of the window and gasped as she saw that the truck driver was looking straight at her.

She sat up, hastily lowering her skirt, her cheeks blushing a deep red as the driver grinned at them both, showing them the thumbs-up. Charlie grinned back at him. Bella was still blushing furiously, trying to cover up her exposed breasts. Charlie slowed down the car, allowing the truck to speed up. Pretty soon, it was out of sight, disappearing at the end of the road.

Bella looked at Charlie worriedly,'What if he knows us? What if he tells someone?' Charlie put a hand on her leg, rubbing it soothingly, assuring her ,'He's not from our town, love. He's one of them woodcutters. They come from Seattle probably. They stay here for a day or two max, then leave to deliver the logs.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Don't worry... But that was incredible, love. My little slut,' he said jokingly, inching his way up her skirt again, playing with her soft flesh. He dipped two of his fingers into her soft cleft, dipping it into her juices and scooped it up before licking it, tasting her. Bella leaned over to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. Charlie gently pushed her back so that he could see the road. Bella groaned and complained,'I want more Daddy! I want to ride you. Right now.'

'We can't, baby. We're in the middle of the town. We'll be spotted.'

Bella grinned mischievously, running her hand up and down her knee, then pushing her skirt back so that her thighs were revealed once again. She moaned seductively, cupping her breasts with her other hand. Charlie groaned as he slowed down the car to look at her. 'I might just have to take you right now in the middle of the street,' he growled, eyeing her hand disappearing into her panties.

'Promises, promises,' Bella said, with a cheeky grin.

Bella gasped as Charlie made a sudden turn at an alley with a burst of speed, almost drifting because of the slick street. He sped along the alleyway, checking the crossroads for something. He went further along before skidding to a stop at a pretty isolated location. The street was formed by the walls of two buildings opposite each other. Charlie got out of the car and looked up at the walls to check for windows. He smiled, satisfied at the absence of any possible witnesses and walked over to the passenger side of the car.

He yanked the door open and growled at Bella,' Get out. You asked for it.'

Bella hesitated,' Dad, not here. I meant in the car, somewhere out-of-town maybe. This is way too dangerous. Anybody could spot us.'

'Out,' he said in a low voice, looking at her hungrily, rain pattering on his leather jacket, making him look almost dangerous. Bella got out of the car, still worried as she looked up and down the alley. Charlie slammed the door shut. He grabbed her arms and twisted her around, pushing her so that her back was slammed into the wall. Bella gasped at the sudden roughness, feeling weirdly turned on by it. She hadn't thought she was that kind of a girl.

Charlie stopped for a moment watching as Bella got soaked under the rain, her clothes getting wetter than before. He could now see her tits clearly underneath her sleeveless top. He put his hands on her hips before running it up to the sides of her breasts. He leaned forward and kissed her hard, making her moan at the way his tongue danced with her own, pushing forward, exploring her mouth. She shivered at the cold and the sensations he was inducing in her as he lowered his hands to her pussy, shoving her panties aside and pushing two fingers inside her, burying it in her warmth up to his knuckles. Bella moaned, her mouth still covered by his. He moved forward, mashing his body with hers, her breasts crushed against his leather jacket.

Charlie released her and knelt down on the wet ground, looking up at her sensuous figure. He ran her hands up her legs, up and up until he reached her panties. He grabbed at the hem and tore it roughly before throwing it aside. He got up and looked into her eyes, his fingers reaching forward to touch her stomach, lifting her top a little bit.

He looked down to see that her skirt had two buttons at the top. He put a his index finger inside the hem of her skirt and his thumb at the button, popping it open. He looked at left and right at the alley again, checking. Thankfully the rain seemed to have driven most of the people inside. He looked back at her and was about to pop open the last button, when Bella reached down to stop his hand.

'Not here Daddy. It's way too dangerous. This is illegal. You could - ...'

Charlie stopped her mumbling with a wet kiss, feeling water stream down between their bodies. He took both her hands with one of his and placed it over head pushed against the wall. The way her arms was splayed out, her luscious wet body completely at his mercy made him feel unbelievably aroused. Bella was whimpering at the possessiveness he was displaying, her hands locked high above her head.

Charlie continued the interrupted task. He unbuttoned her skirt but didn't let go holding on to the skirt with his fingers. 'Is it turning you on, love? About to get naked in a street. Anybody could walk on us, see you fucking your own father.'

'Yes... But...'

He let go of her skirt, causing Bella to gasp as she was now completely naked the waist down, covered only by her top, which was pretty much non-existent. They both looked down to see her shaved, soft pussy get wet as water flowed down her body to the moist cleft. Bella wiggled at the sensation.

'Step out of your skirt,' Charlie whispered commandingly . Bella was trembling as she stepped out of the only cloth that was protecting her privacy. Charlie took his free hand up to her wrists and began to caress her skin by running it down her arms, her armpits, moving it down further to place his hand over her breasts lightly and then, lower and lower, leaving a warm trail on her cold, wet skin. He decided he had teased her enough and unzipped his pants, taking out his hard cock.

Bella looked at it hungrily, still trying to break free of him. 'Dad, please...' Charlie shook his head. He looked into her uncertain eyes and said,'I know you are loving this, baby. Stop denying it. Now don't move.'

He released her arms and placed both of his hands on her collarbone, grasping at the neckline of her wet top. With a sudden motion, he ripped at it at the center, the sound filling the deserted alley. Bella's breath caught as she was now completely naked, her top hanging at her sides, her breasts exposed to the world. Charlie pushed at the ripped top, over her shoulders and onto the ground.

He stepped back to look at her, naked, rain falling down on her sweet body, water streaming down the center of her sensuous breasts. She shivered as she looked up and down the street again and again, checking. Charlie was now completely hard, looking at his daughter naked in front of him, that too, out in the street where anybody could spot them. But he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was fuck her right then and make her scream out as she came.

He strode forward and pushed her against the wall again. Bella was getting wet, almost against her will, the rough texture of the wall feeling foreign against her back and looking at her father's hard cock jutting out of his pants. He placed himself between her, his thighs rubbing against her center. He put his hands behind her, reaching down to grasp her sexy ass and lifting her upward so that his cock was aimed straight at her cunt. Bella grabbed hold of his shoulder for support. Charlie kissed her hard, passionately, their tongues dancing with each others'. He moved his slightly forward so that his cock rested at the entrance of her pussy and without any warning slammed forward, burying himself in her completely.

Her scream was thankfully muffled by his mouth. He rested in that position for a moment, feeling her warm cunt covering his manhood. The contrast between her warm insides and the cold weather and the heavy rain made it feel absolutely sublime. He released her lips from his own, nipping at her lower lip before letting go, watching her moan as he started moving inside her, her tight walls gripping at his cock as he slid in and out of her.

Bella was moaning loudly as she felt her father fuck her hard against the wall, his hands kneading her ass. She locked her legs behind his back and started to push him harder into her. The fact that she was fucking her father in broad daylight, in public was something she had never dreamed of doing.

The absolute forbidden nature of what they were doing caught up to her making her pussy clench harder on him. She rolled her head around, feeling her nipples rub against the rough texture of his jacket.

She almost screamed as she looked to her left and saw a man standing there. 'Dad, Dad...' Bella said, alarmed. Charlie looked at her and followed her gaze. The man was covered in brown rags and seemed to be slightly stooped. He looked at the two of them uncomprehendingly. Bella was shivering against Charlie. Charlie put his hand in his pocket and took out his badge and flashed it at him. 'Police,' he shouted out. The man hastily moved along, dragging his left feet behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, he resumed fucking Bella, now practically slamming into her making her gasp at the renewed roughness. She couldn't help but feel turned on at his rough handling of her. Someone had seen her father fuck her, she thought feeling anxious and turned on at the same time. She gasped as his cock hit a new spot deep inside her, making her scream. She bit down on his jacket halfway to muffle the scream.

'Come for me, love! Come for me,' Charlie growled as he bent his head to her breasts and sucked at her, drawing in the water flowing down her and sucking at her pink , hard nipples. He bit down at it lightly, making her scream as she came around his cock, her velvety walls tightening around him. Charlie clenched his teeth at the tightness, fighting hard not to come inside her. Bella shook as her climax intensified, feeling her father still thrusting into her.

She collapsed against him as her euphoric climax subsided, breathing hard, feeling Charlie's cock still embedded deep inside her. He could feel her heat beat against his chest rapidly.

'I am not done yet,' Charlie said, lowering her, so that she was could stand on the wet ground. She pushed her wet hair back on her head, looking up and feeling raindrops fall on her skin, massaging her bare body.

'Turn around,' Charlie said. 'Put your hand on the wall and bend over.

Now spread you legs wider and look down. Yeah just like that.' He pushed her back down a little so that it was parallel to the ground. 'Perfect,' he said, marveling at his daughter's postion. Her sexy ass was beckoning him, pushed outward and spread so that he could see her wet, dripping cunt, overflowing with her juices. He moved forward and placed his cock below her pussy lips.

He lifted his cock slightly with his hand so that the side of his manhood was covered by her soft lips and watched it get coated by her cum. He looked up at her back, shaking his head to clear his eyes of raindrops. Her back was arched perfectly, water collecting on her spine. He put his hand on her shoulder and moved lower, his palm collecting the water from her back with his palm and pushed it downward until the stream of water flowed down between her sweet ass cheeks.

He spread her cheeks to watch the stream flow down her asshole and further down to her pussy lips and finally onto his cock.

Bella was breathing heavily, wiggling with anticipation. He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing the delectably soft flesh, aimed his cock at her center and pulled her towards him, sheathing himself in her roughly. Her back arched further as he buried himself in her pussy. He let go of her hips and placed his hands on her ass.

He drew back one hand and bought it forward to smack her hard. Bella screamed at this foreign sensation. She had never been spanked before. She could feel her ass cheek burning underneath his palm. He raised his other hand and smacked again. Her pussy clenched around his cock. He slapped her ass again and again, making it burn whenever his hand landed on the soft flesh, and cool when he raised it to allow the raindrops to fall on her.

Bella was moaning quite loudly, still having a hard time believing what was happening to her. Charlie had only made love to her until now, softly, lovingly, in a way that made her feel cared about.

She had enjoyed that too, but this roughness was a completely different thing. She was immensely turned on by this new treatment, feeling her cunt clench tighter every time his hand landed on her ass. The painful pleasure was overwhelming and she pushed backwards into his cock, wanting more. The delicious heat from her ass traveled inwards right to her center, making her scratch at the walls, her nails digging into the bricks.

'Yeah. You like it rough, don't you love?' Charlie said as he stopped spanking her and thrust forward again, using her hips to pull her into him. 'You love it when your daddy fucks you from behind, don't you?'

When he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into her, Bella arched her back further looking up and moaned as her father's big cock pounded into her hungry cunt.

'Fuck! Faster daddy, faster!' she begged.' Ahhhh... YES! YES! YES!' she moaned every time he slammed all the way in her, stretching her like no other.  
She was losing it fast, felt that euphoric feeling build up in her. Charlie felt her walls spasm against his manhood and thrust forward harder. Bella screamed out as she came around him, her juices dripping down his cock, feeling ecstatic as he pounded into her over and over, again and again.

He didn't give her time to rest as she came down from her climax. He lifted her bodily, his cock still inside her, turned around and slammed her on the hood of his car, her breasts smashed against the cold material of his car. Bella gasped as she felt the cold metal against her body on one side and Charlie's rough jacket on the other. Her hard nipples were rubbing against the car, moving back and forth as Charlie slammed into her pussy again and again.

Her climax hadn't even subsided properly yet. He grasped on her of her knees and placed it on the hood so that he had better access to her pussy. He looked at her lying face down before him on his car, her hands outstretched, trying to grasp at the wet metal, one leg on the street and the other on the hood, raindrops pattering on her smooth back. The sight inflamed him further, spurred him on to greater heights of lust. He grasped her hips and slid into her further, slamming roughly, making her gasp and moan and writhe beneath him.

He spread her ass cheeks and looked at the rosebud hole of her ass and couldn't help but extend his finger to approach the yet unvisited hole. He placed a finger at the entrance and pushed forward until his finger was completely inside the hot, tight depth. Bella stopped moving as she felt her orgasm approach when she felt her father finger her asshole in addition to fucking her pussy. The tight pucker clenched around his finger and her pussy walls started to flutter around him.

Charlie recognized the signs and said,'Stop. Don't cum yet.' He lifted her and lay down on the car himself, beckoning her,' Come, love, ride me.' Bella climbed up on top of him, her wet breasts right in his face as she came to a stop with her feet planted on the hood, kneeling just above his crotch and facing him.

She had gotten some of her wind back and the sudden desperate need for her father's cum was giving her the energy she needed to go on.  
Bella grabbed his dick and positioned it to her dripping wet vagina as she kneeled over him. She slowly slid down his length, the new position stimulating her in new and exciting ways. Then she lifted herself back up and came back down, relishing in the feeling of his dick plowing into her from the weight of her body. Bella was straddling him, bouncing up and down as fast as she could, bending her head backwards, so that he could see rainwater flowing down from her neck to the region of their union.

The pleasure was building and it only drove her to go faster and Charlie started moving his hips a little to meet hers with a smack of slick, wet flesh pounding into each other with earnest. Charlie leaned into her and grabbed her ass cheeks, guiding her and pulling her down with extra force every time she bounced down onto his cock. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced as fast as she could on his erect cock. This brought her nice wet tits to his face and Charlie gave them his full attention, sucking and nibbling on them as she moaned in response. Charlie slapped Bella's ass, lightly at first and then harder and harder, squeezing her opposite cheek with his other hand.

Bella practically screamed as her father slapped her ass, his cock thrusting forward to meet her center every time she slid down. 'AH! Yes...Harder daddy ! Harder!...' She came, screaming out her ecstasy to the world as her tight cunt spammed around him. She could feel a stream of cum shoot out of him and on her walls, making her feel warm all over in spite of the rain.

Charlie's teeth clenched and felt his muscles tighten as he continued to shoot stream after stream of cum into his daughter. Bella was tensed as her orgasm made her toes curl before collapsing, shuddering on his lap and leaned into him so that he had to brace himself with one hand to stop from sliding over, shoving her breasts into his face. They both rested there for a while, feeling their bodies joined together by their simultaneous climaxes. He could feel her breasts heave against him. He lowered so that he could capture her lips with his, kissing her lovingly, smiling at her,'I love you, Bells.'

'Love you too, dad,' she said, smiling back.

'Sorry if I...' Charlie started. Bella silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

'Dad, I loved every bit of it. In fact, I enjoyed it immensely.'

Charlie looked relieved. He kissed her finger.

'Better get going. Dunno how many people heard your screams,' he said. Bella grinned sheepishly. She picked up her skirt from the ground and got into the car.

'Hope we don't run into anyone on the way,' she said. Charlie got in to and told her to sleep in the backseat so that she would be hidden. She followed his advice.

She found her bra lying on the backseat and wore it, pleased that at least one item of her clothing had escaped destruction, and fell asleep minutes after her head hit the seat, feeling completely exhausted.

Charlie was feeling slightly shocked at his behavior and at the same time quite pleased.

He started the engine and drove away, leaving behind Bella's ripped panties and top on the street.

* * *

Three blocks away, in an alleyway that was in a straight line with the one in which Charlie and Bella were making love, a red sports car was parked. It was rocking on it wheels, its suspension straining. The way the car was moving, up and down, up and down, was a clear indication that the passengers were clearly fucking. And fucking hard at that.

Emmet and Rosalie were seated on the passenger side of the car. Rosalie was bouncing up and down, her huge, firm breasts swaying, feeling Emmet's huge cock fill her as she slammed down hard. She shrieked out as she reached her climax. Emmet too came, shooting his cum deep into her, hugging her close. 'God, that was hot,' Emmet panted.

'Yeah. And here, I though Bella was a girl-next-door type,' Rosalie said, looking straight ahead, farther away than any human could possibly see, looking at Bella pick up her skirt from the street and get in the car, her ass looking tasty as hell.

He extended his hand towards her and said,' Told ya. I heard them in the parking lot.'

Rose put a 100$ bill on his hand grudgingly. Then she smiled and said,' You know, I was skeptical with Edward's decision at first, but I think she'll be a worthy addition to our family. Plus I wouldn't mind fucking that sweet ass of hers.'

* * *

A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Positive criticism is always appreciated. As usual, read and review.

Ciao.


End file.
